Through Trials and Tribulations
by Emma Watson Rules
Summary: Can true love surpass the test of time, heartbreak and discrimation. Is Hermione and Draco's marriage strong enough to work through their problems? [TITLE CHANGED..now going through editing, rewriting, all the crap...:]


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Is there any more to say?

Chapter One:

"I hate you!" Hermione's sharp words pierced through the air. The sound of a slap resounded all through the large house. She ran out the doors, out of the garden, and out of Draco Malfoy's life. She ran on and on, never once looking back.

Hermione ran past everything she knew. The familiar path stretched out far and wide. She heard Draco's voice calling her, his futile begging of her to stay. But she didn't want to listen to his explanations. Finally, far from their house, far from him, she sank down, drained and tired. Tears filled her eyes as she recounted the scene once more.

_The sun streamed into the house from the windows. She laid on the king sized bed having just awoken. Turning over, she realized Draco was not there. Hermione shrugged and got off the bed. As she made her way to the kitchen, she caught sight of Draco lying on the sofa. His shirt was tossed carelessly to one side, and his pants to another. On top of him was Pansy, completely naked. Draco was all over her, kissing and caressing. Pansy' moans got louder. Hermione gave a horrified gasp, causing the two to break apart. _

She should have known. He never really was hers after all. He was Slytherin, pureblood, it was impossible to ever be with a lowly muggle-born like her. It had all been an illusion, a dream that she had finally woken up from.

She didn't know what compelled her to, but she apparated to the Potters house. No one was home. She sank down behind the house helplessly, just waiting for everything to end. Finally, the tiredness got to her as her eyes slowly closed.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Hermione opened her weary eyes and saw the concerned look in her friend's face. Ginny helped her up and brought her to their guest room. Collapsing onto the bed, at last, she let the stubborn tears fall. "He cheated on me, Gin. The man I loved cheated on me."

Ginny rubbed her back comfortingly. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down! He cheated on me." Hermione whispered, barely believing what she was saying. "He cheated on me." She repeated. "Why?"

"Forget him, just forget him."

"But I loved him, Gin. I loved him." Hermione murmured.

"I know you did. Just forget him." Ginny said.

"Gin?" Hermione said softly. "What if Draco comes?" She tensed up at the thought of meeting him.

"I won't let him cause you anymore pain. Sleep now, you need the rest."

Draco swore. How could Pansy's Imperious Curse have controlled him so easily? He knew it had been happening, but he couldn't stop it. He had been weak. He hadn't fought it. And now, Hermione was gone.

The only thing he knew was that Hermione would definitely be at the Potters.

He disapparated with a loud pop and immediately appeared in front of the Potters gate. He knocked on the door.

"Where is Hermione?" He demanded when Ginny opened the door. "She must be here!" He pushed through Ginny and started looking around the house.

"What are you doing?" Ginny said, in an appalled tone.

Draco ignored her and continued calling for her.

Hermione heard the noise and tensed up. Quietly, she got up from the bed and ran into the nearest closet to hide. She didn't want to see him.

She could hear Ginny shouting at him below. Finally, the door slammed, signalling that Draco had left. Timidly, she opened the closet door. Ginny rushed into the room at the same time.

"Hermione," Ginny said sadly, "I think you should have given him a chance. He looked so pathetic, running around the house. Maybe we should have listened to his explanations."

"Gin, I'm just not ready yet. Maybe time is what I need." Hermione murmured, more to herself than to Ginny.

Dinner at the Potters was a silent affair. Ginny had told Harry what had happened. He wanted to hex 'the bloody git for all he was worth' but Ginny glared at his childish outburst. Hermione spent the rest of the night in her room, trying to rest, failing in an un-hermioneish way.

A/n: I wasn't satisfied with the fic, so I decided to re-write it. Hopefully, this one's better((X


End file.
